


A Smart Sock

by Dreamz202



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Smart sock, Studying, jerking off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamz202/pseuds/Dreamz202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan is not the smartest high schooler out  there. But Sock at the age of 16 with a IQ of 218 he makes a deal with Jonathan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helping Jonathan

**Author's Note:**

> Hay! Its Dreamz202! I Hope you like my work because I have fun writing them! I think Im going to stick with writing Welcome to Hell and if you want me to write anything Just tell me! Tell then :D

Jonathan sat in his Math class taking his test. Jonathan did not get to really study because; he was trying to study for Biology test, an LAtest on there book that was a boor; and dealing with his personal demon name sock. Sock would not stay silent, He seem on a bigger kick of why he should kill himself.  
Jonathan was stuck on the 15 question when sock look over. “The answer is 16.3” Sock grind. Jonatha just look at him. “How did you know” Jonathan mouth.  
“I was in college when I dyed” Sock. “But you're 16.” Jonathan Mouth “I had of IQ of 218 two away form Da Vinci” Sock said. Sock Help Him Finished his test: and all the other test he had to do. 

 

“ So you are really smart?” Jonathan ask Sock as he ate his sandwich. “ Genius actually” Sock Fixed. “Huh” Jonathan said. “And form your work and grads I think that your are not that smart” Sock had a smug look on his face. Jonathan growld. “I could help you.” Sock said: “I can tutor you”. Jonathan Looks at him again. “Aren't you supposed to get me to try and kill myself” Jonathan ask. “Yes, But here is the deal, I help you Pass your Junior and Senior year and you kill your self at the end” Sock said. Jonathan Just look at sock again… One hand he can pass but he has to kill himself at the end of high school.  
Jonathan Thought about it. He would not have to worry about what happens after High School but still pass: but he would go to hell.  
“How is hell?” Jonathan ask. “Not that bad. Do you have a fear of alphabetising?” Sock ask. “No why?” Jonathan ask. “No reason!” Sock yelled. “Okay…” 

 

Jonathan was reading the Biology work: he was lost. “Okay, you can tutor me, and ill kill myself” Jonathan said giving up on his work. Sock was messing with his hair. “Really?” Sock said with a big grin on his face. “Yes.” Jonathan said. “ Okay let's begin” Sock sat right next to Jonathan work and read it. “Hmm…” Sock was thinking how to explain it.

 

After 2 hours of work Sock claim it a night. Jonathan laid on his bed. Sock laid next to. “your tried hot stuff?” Sock said. “No my back is killing me!” Jonathan laid there. “ here I rub it. Take your hoodie off” Sock said. “no” Jonathan said. “And why not!” Sock exclaim. “ I dont need you damn demon on me” Jonathan said. “ It will help I swear.” Sock said. “Fine.” Jonathan took his hoodie and his shirt off laying back down. Sock sat on top of him and rub his back. Jonathan groaned off and on. 

Sock got off when he was done “How was that?”. “ Fucking magical.” Jonathan said sitting up: “How come you good at everything side your job?”. “I'm good at my job! I got you to say you kill your self.” Sock said. sock had point. “Damn” Jonathan laid back down but not on his back but on his front. Sock laid back down and snuggled in like a cat. Jonathan did not care after two months of this it you stop caring, He even enjoy sock next to him. Sock felt cold which is not a surprising thing for dead man. Sock misses the warmth of human body.  
Bouth Just laid there for a while. Jonathan got up. “where you going?” Sock ask. “Taking a shower. ill be back.” Jonathan said heading to the bathroom. Sock laid there. Sock turn to the wall closing his eyes. Being a demon you don’t sleep a lot but right now seem nice place to take a nap. Sock Smelt the pillow he was laying on. It smelt like Jonathan: sock hated that he like Jonathan this much he was going to have to stop.  
Jonathan showers: he thought about sock how he like him. Its hard not to. Sock was: cute as mush Jonathan deny it, sweet, smart, and all together caring. Jonathan got out and put his PJ pants on. Jonathan turn to see Sock Cuddling His pillow. Jonathan Smiled(Oh shit) Jonatha laid down holding sock close to him. Sock eyes shot open. “what you doing” Sock ask. “Shut up and sleep” Jonathan said turning the light off. 

It was a good night you can say.


	2. A whole new job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a twist Something happens and it leads to a new job

Jonathan and Sock Study together Every night tell Jonathan last day. Sock Felt alittle sad that he was going to leave Jonathan and work with another poor kid to kill himself. Yeah “poor”.   
Jonathan was Driving to school not on the buss like he use to. Sock sat next to Jonathan. “Your ready for your last test” Sock ask Siming. “Yes” Jonathan said. The last year Jonathan and Sock Have gotten really close: like dating close. Jonathan thought of sock as his boyfriend. Sock Loved Jonathan.   
Fate had a its ways tough. Sock was talking about Something Jonathan was really paying attention to. Jonathan was trying to drive But out of no where…  
“Jonathan look out!” Sock said. A Truck just came out of no where and Jonathan got hit. Not just by any truck a truck carrying socks. This was indeed an odd way to die. Hit by a truck filled with socks. So Sock really did kill him not the sock we thought would.   
Jonathan Blink. He was sitting in darkness. When “Hello jonathan Welcome to hell” For the one and only mephistopheles said. Jonathan look at him. “Follow me” mephistopheles said. Jonathan fallow mephistopheles into a white office. “have a seat” mephistopheles sat down In his chair. 

Jonathan sat down as well. Jonathan look around and he saw Sock was Sleeping next to mephistopheles. “Is he okay” Jonathan ask. “Your boyfriend yes” mephistopheles look at his paperwork. “How did you know that” Jonathan ask. “I'm Socks boss the one who send him to you. When he was talking to “himself” he was talking to me.” mephistopheles said.   
“Oh” Jonathan said. “Yep” mephistopheles said Pulling the right file out. “So you know why you are here” mephistopheles ask. “Well. I think i'm dead” Jonathan ask “ yes you are” mephistopheles said. “And I may have made a deal with a demon.” Jonathan finishes.   
“Hmm yeah. Indeed you did. Sock job was to get you to kill your self and that was about to happen yes. But you got hit by Truck. So sock failed but did not fail all the same time. Sock should be fired” mephistopheles Said. “ No!” Jonathan said. mephistopheles look at Jonathan.   
mephistopheles look at Jonathan. “ No, You care about this demon? He tried to get you to kill your self: and you say no?” mephistopheles said. “Yes. Sock maybe; Crazy, aloud, annoying, doesn't care, and suck: but I do love him.” Jonathan said. mephistopheles Smiled a little.   
“Well you know what happen when you get fired.” mephistopheles said. Jonathan shook his head. “Then What we going to do.” mephistopheles. 

Sock Woke up. He was In a bed. Jonathan was next to me. “You owe me” Jonathan said. “I do?” Sock said lost. Jonathan took his shirt off showing his Hole in his chest. “what” Sock said. “I got killed. hit by a truck taking socks to a store. You almost got fried. but I work something out with mephistopheles.” Jonathan said. “Oh.” Sock said: “what was it” he ask. “that I’ll work for him as well. My job is to keep you check because he tired of dealing with you” Jonathan said. Sock smiled. “Okay” Sock cuddle jonathan said. 

Sock went back in the Office. He was felt terrified. Sock knock. “come in” mephistopheles said. Sock walk in and sat down. mephistopheles already had the file out for sock “Did your boyfriend tell you the whole thing” mephistopheles ask pushing the file across. “Yes” Sock said. “Well you get One more chance to prove your self. Maybe you get this one.” mephistopheles said. “its no fair that he by a truck. I was close!” Sock wail. “Yeah but thats the game.” mephistopheles gaved sock the file. Sock Took a look. Another teen.   
Name: Jacob Hunter.   
Like: Music and his cats  
Dislike: bitches.   
Sock look at the file. “this jacob and don’t fuck this up i want him here” mephistopheles said. “Why?” Sock ask. “Well its a long story first off and also I don't want to tell you.” mephistopheles Said Turning around. Sock Got an odd feeling. But this is his boss so why not go with it.   
Sock Got up “Ill do it mephistopheles Its fine. I wont mess up.” sock walk out.   
Sock went to get Jonathan and they went to see Jacob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw that people like the story so I'm going ass more to it. I dont know how long it be but It will be good. I got a plot.


	3. Jacob Hunter wants a sock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this odd chapter We meet Jacob doing something ;) Which leads into a fight of Jonathan want to keep sock and Jacob wanting the cute little demon we all love. But mephistopheles comes and something odd happens..

“we need to come up with a plan” Jonathan said. “Why not just go and get him to kill himself. We dont need a plan” Sock said. “this is your job” Jonathan Explain. “True. But we don't need a plan” Sock told. “Sock no really a plan should be in place” Jonathan said. “Ugh fine” Sock said. 

Jacob who is jerking off when Sock and Jonathan walk in. Jonathan just look at Jacob. “May I help you” jacob ask still going at it. “uh…” Jonathan just look at him “Can I help?” Sock ask. “May I talk to you?” Jonathan ask pulling Sock.  
“What are you doing? this is not in the Plan.” Jonathan yelled. “You said gain his trust!” Sock hooted back. “That does not mean offering such things! Sides we are still dating!” Jonathan roar. “I can still hear you” Jacob called out. Sock and Jonathan turn around.  
“What do you want? I'm trying to enjoy myself right now” Jacob stop. “Well we-” Sock was saying “We are here for reason that we can’t get into for now but just say only you can see us.” Jonathan expound. Jacob got up fixing his pants to cover is underbody: he walk up to them. “Only I can see you” He ask. “Yes” Sock said. Jonathan stood there. “And you two are dating” Jacob inquirer. “Damn right” Jonathan stand in front of Sock.  
“You must really like him if you going to hid him from me” Jacob said. “damn near love him” Jonathan told. “Damn near! I love you Jonathan! what you can’t say you love me now!” bawled. “Sock you know I love you.” Jonathan said. “Then why did you say damn near!” Sock begin to say befor jonath hug him. Jacob sat down as the show went on between the two demons. 

“Now what are you here for?” Jacob ask. “Well We are here to haunt you.” Sock said. “Yeah…” the uncaring demon said. “Okay tell when or what?” Jacob said. “ Tell you kill yourself.” Sock said. “So much for the plan then.” Jonathan sign “I see well thats not going to happen. My girlfrien- exgirlfriend may have broken up because she a cheating bitch but: i'm not sadden by this nor do I have any desire to kill myself” Jacob said.  
“What about we make a deal?” Sock said. Jonathan look at Jacob: thinking that jacob better not ask for sock: because this it’s not happening. “Hmm well I need to think about it. But I think that little demon would do fine” Jacob said. “No” Jonathan said Holding Sock close to him. “Jonathan” Sock said. “Your my boyfriend and I'm not letting you go” Jonathan held Sock. Jacob got up and got closer.  
“I like the little guy he’s a cutie” Jacob. “Well he’s my boyfriend for almost two years I'm not giving him to you.” Jonathan said. “Well why not let him pick. He will like me as well. I'm a really good lover as well.” Jacob said. Sock was blushing. Sock was having a hard time with this. As a human sock did not get a another look but it seem as a demon people want him.  
“I know him longer, I know what he wants and I'm not a bad lovers as well” yelled Jonathan. Sock hid his face in his scarf. Jonathan knew a lot about what sock wanted. “Jonathan Jacob stop it. I dont think I can handle this” Sock said trying to stop the two older males. 

After along fight mephistopheles had to show up. mephistopheles saw the two males and sock sitting and waiting. “there fighting?” mephistopheles ask. “Yes” Sock said. “about what?” mephistopheles question. “Me” sock said. “there fighting about you? What about you” mephistopheles add on. Sock blush. Sock did not feel right telling what they are fighting about now. “ How about we share him” Jacob ask. “ I dont share. he is all mine not IF,AND,WHAT, or BUTS” Jonathan vocalised. “Oh I see now. Who knew that sock would have men fighting over him” mephistopheles said with his wicked smile. “Shut up!” Sock said. “Let him try me and see if he likes it more if not you can keep him.” Jacob said. Jonathan stood there and thought. “He’s thinking it are you going to die sock?” mephistopheles ask. Jacob herd mephistopheles. wich is really odd.  
“Who is that?” Jacob ask walking up to mephistopheles. mephistopheles look familiar to Jacob. Jacob had seen this crazy bearded man some point of his life: but where. at this point mephistopheles had left. “that was mephistopheles. He’s our boss” Jonathan said. “Huh” is all that Jacob could say. “He’s a little crazy. but funny” sock said. “ how can you see him? Your only a human.” Jonathan ask. “Well I can see you” Jacob pointed out. “But you can not see him unless you as well are dead like us” Jonathan said. Sock smiled. All the time they spent studying did pay off. “Whatever but can I have Sock” Jacob ask. “Only if you can get to woo him.”Jonathan said.  
Even almost two years in to this love life Sock still had a hard time when it came to the whole “Let's play the game” thing. Sock was scared to have another person.(I know he not scared to kill people but sex is just too much for him) Jonathan does not mind it: because when he clams sock down enough to let Jonathan in. Its just so….. Jonathan can’t even put into words: and its only the letting him in him. He fine with the rest its only that part sock dose not like.  
“It cant be that hard.” Jacob said. “he’s a fighter. he will stap you if you go to fast or to slow or do something wrong or scare him which it not hard to do” Jonathan said. Sock did not want to be here now he want to go back. Sock was feeling really scared right now. Sock hid under Jonathan big hoodie.  
“sock calm down” Jonathan said “ you don’t have to do nothing you if you dont want to” he added on. Sock stayed in the hoodie but not scared. He love jonathan hoodie and how warm it is. It still jos even though both of them are dead. Jonathan Loved Socks cold body close to him. It was crazy feeling but it was nice.  
Jacob watch this and knew he would have a hard time getting sock  
Well fuck.


End file.
